The Friendzone
by PrinceDamien
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his best friend Naruto. the only problem is that he's stuck in the friendzone and now he's looking for advice from those around him on how to make Naruto his.
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke

The Friendzone

chapter 1 Sasuke

**-sasuke POV-**

i am sasuke uchiha. a guy of few words who is almost always lost in thought and that women seems to have a thing for. i am 28 and single -not that i don't have offers, i just don't like anyone who asks me out. i really don't understand why they like me; i'm not all that nice to people, i have an emo style and i wear makeup most of the time. i'm not completely emotionless or anything. i do love someone…. i just haven't made my feelings known.

his name -yes, his. i'm gay and i accepted it a **long** time ago- is Naruto Uzumaki. he's been my closest, and sometimes only, friend since we were children. i came out to him when we were around 20, and even then he stayed close to me. i'm grateful for that, but i wish i'd asked him out. i would have already proposed a date but he's pretty in love with our friend Sakura.

even though he loves her, he seems to have always put me first; and boy was i a handful. when i was younger and stupider i'd get into fights every day. fights he usually had to get me out of to be sure i stayed in one piece. i rebelled a lot and i started running with a bad crowd. yet he never once gave up trying to help me. my early twenties were basically my trying to get my life back on track, with naruto there every step of the way to be sure i didn't relapse into that behavior.

one would think this means he might like me too, right? nope. every single time i've asked him why he's done so much for me he smiles all goofy saying "its because we're friends." yup. i, Sasuke Uchiha, most eligible bachelor in the city, have been friendzoned.

worse yet, i have no clue how i can break out of this accursed zone. i've been in love with him for years but no matter what i try or plan i can't seem to change our "best friend" status.

i've got it so bad for him it's getting hard to even breathe around him. he's at my apartment every day checking on me, he even spends nights sometimes on the weekend. it's so hard not to jump him in his sleep; he's so cute and oblivious. that just ends up frustrating me and i have to make sure i don't take it out on him in the mornings.

*knock knock*

-sigh- maybe i should go ask someone for advice….

**-normal POV-**

sasuke crosses his apartment in black skinny jeans and a half zipped jack skellington hoodie to answer the impatient knocking at his door. as he opens the door Naruto bursts in in a blonde whirlwind. "yo sasuke!" he exclaims as he envelops said boy in a tight half hug before taking the plastic bags he's holding to the kitchen.

sasuke quietly pads after him. _"i love that smile… and the way my name sounds coming from his lips makes my heart skip a beat every damn time," _he thinks, watching naruto put groceries into his cabinets and fridge. "you really don't need to keep doing this," he says quietly.

"yes i do. you'd only buy junk food if i left you to do your shopping." naruto hands him a take out container while he finishes unloading, "low mein right?"

"yea, my favorite." he opens the container and sticks in the chopsticks. "thanks again Naruto," he says with a slight smile.

"no problem sasuke!" Naruto beams and raises his hand in a peace sign. it's probably just sasuke or the lights but it almost looks like there's a bit of blush on naruto's cheeks.

sasuke's stomach does a little flip-flop at the cute expression. "so you want to play xbox or something?" he doesn't want Naruto to leave just yet so they may as well do something he can focus himself on besides those huge blue eyes.

"sure, you got Halo 4 still?"

"i do," sasuke says around his food. Naruto sets the game up as sasuke finishes up and disposes of the greasy white box.

they sit down on the couch and play for a few hours, going far past the sunset. Sakura came up a few times in conversation, and sasuke did his best to hold up his end; but he was sure to always change the subject quickly. eventually Naruto had to go out to meet his friend kiba. he invites Sasuke, but he politely declines. kiba always got a bit crazy once he started drinking and Sasuke was not in the mood to deal with it. he decided it best to stay in and maybe figure out who would be best to go to for advice on his situation. maybe his brother?...


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi

**A/N: I only have one chapter after this one prepared. i'd like it if those of you reading suggest people you'd like to see sasuke go to. Anyone in the Naruto realm is fine. Please let me know in a review or a PM.**

chapter 2 Itachi

the next day Sasuke took the Subway to his brother's place (he'd never bothered to learn how to drive). when he arrived he let himself in with the spare key he'd been given "in case of emergencies." he'd made a habit of using it whenever he came over, so it should be no surprise to itachi if he suddenly showed up.

"nii-san, are you up yet?" he calls into the seemingly empty house.

"in a minute," comes the response from up the stairs.

sasuke removes his shoes then goes on to the kitchen for a drink. in the cabinets he pushes aside his brother's and his boyfriend's various alcohols to find the tea deidara kept for him. he drops the bag in a cup of hot water and makes himself comfortable in the living room.

less than five minutes late itachi comes down, hair dripping wet and waist wrapped tightly in a towel. "i was in the shower just now."

"ah. guess i should have called."

"eh, no big deal. i like seeing you. but what's brought you here today?"

"umm…" he fumbles with his cup nervously, "something personal i guess."

"oh, i see. well go on and tell your big brother," he prompts as sasuke feels his cheeks start to warm up. he'd never actually told anyone about his liking Naruto. "sasuke, you can tell me anything, after all i've always been far far worse than you so nothing you can say will really shock me or anything," itachi continues.

"i know that… i just don't know exactly how to put it... i need advice."

"on what? spit it out," he asks impatiently.

sasuke stares into his tea, refusing to meet his elder brother's eyes. "i like this guy...but he only thinks of me as a bugging me to the core but i don't know what to do about it." he tucks his chin closer to his chest, hiding his face and embarrassment from itachi.

"is that all it is? well there's no need to get all blushy about it. its okay to ask your big brother for help you know, especially when that brother is successfully dating a guy," he finishes as he ruffles sasuke's hair.

"sasuke looks up, "guess i hadn't considered that before."

"so basically you want him for yourself is what i'm getting. have you done anything to get your feeling across?"

sasuke sips his drink, thinking it over. "i guess i've dropped a few hints whenever we hang out. he hasn't really responded if he's noticed."

"well it really depends on the guy if that approach would work. who is it you're hot for," he asks, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki," sasuke replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"well there's the problem an idiot like that is oblivious to anything around him unless its edible. why would someone like you want someone as stupid as him?" Itachi asks, amused.

"i don't know! now are you going to help me or not?"

Itachi chuckles quietly at his reaction. "fine, i'll help you out. for starters: hints aren't going to work on that dunce. you need to be aggressive!" he jumps to his feet. "you need to take charge of the situation. just grab him and show him you mean business." Itachi slams one foot onto the coffee table, cracking it from the force.

sasuke looks up at Itachi's fired up face, a bit confused. "so… you want me to come right out and tell him?"

"no it's too late for that. you need to assert your dominance. really show him you want him. leave no room for him to misunderstand!"

Sasuke sighs. "alright. i guess i should do that…" he stands, ready to leave. his brother obviously didn't understand he wasn't the extrovert type like him.

"there's a good boy," itachi teases as he sits back down.

"ye~~a…" sasuke wasn't sure how someone who so clearly gave into any kind of peer pressure was supposed to suddenly dominate people. he backs towards the door and slips his shoes on. he quickly opens the door, wanting to be done with that slice of awkward family time ASAP. "thanks nii-san, but i gotta get going now." without waiting for a reply sasuke steps out into the sun and starts walking down the street in search of a cab, hands in his pockets.

he breathes out a heavy sigh. sometimes itachi was too much for him to handle. especially now that he was trying to be the textbook definition of a good big bro to make up for their strained relationship over the years.

"be aggressive?" he wonders aloud, "show him i want him? be dominant? how the hell am i supposed to do that?" sasuke was feeling more than a little confused and actually… a bit helpless to be honest. sure he'd been a bad ass back in the day but he was pretty damned aggressive to the strangers he'd gotten into fights with. but he had no clue how to be aggressive or dominant (however you were supposed to do that with a love interest) with Naruto.

as he slid into the back of the cab his phone began vibrating. Sasuke smiles slightly to himself when he sees it's Naruto asking him if he wants to go for a few beers and some dinner later.

he replies with: "sure. just us right?"

barely three seconds later he receives Naruto's yes and smiling emoticon. now excited, Sasuke heads back to his apartment to get ready for the night to come

**-later-**

finally ready to go out, Sasuke checks herself over in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door. he was looking a bit less broody in a pair of black jeans and tailored white button up fitting snugly to his torso. he had decided against his usual thin coat of eyeliner tonight, trying to seem a bit more masculine. he combs his hair into place and gives himself one last head-to-toe. he looked more confident than he felt at least. tonight he would attempt to take control.

a rhythmic knock at the door signaled Naruto's arrival. After sasuke lets him in they get right to the tedious task of deciding where to go. about ten minutes in Sasuke decides to start acting on his brother's advice. "Naruto. let's go get ramen then we can head to that new Irish bar opening. i'm getting hungry and this is taking too long….. okay?" he adds quietly.

Naruto grins in amusement. "well well well. not only are you dressed up but you grew some balls today too." he lets out a loud bark of laughter.

"yea, whatever. let's go." Sasuke grips Naruto's forearm and pulls him out the door, averting his face to hide his nervousness somewhat.

once Sasuke slides into the passenger seat and they start moving Sasuke switches on the radio and flips for a while, landing on a random punk station. "we're listening to this," he says; trying to keep with the assertive theme.

"okaa~~y….." Naruto glances sideways at Sasuke, concern evident in his face.

they arrive at the ramen restaurant and Sasuke orders for the both of them. it was Naruto's favorite but he was still a bit annoyed at the act. Later at the bar Sasuke continues ordering for them both without consulting Naruto. then on the way home Naruto decides to speak up.

"what the hell is up with you tonight dude?" his Cerulean eyes trained on his face, "someone piss you off or something?"

sasuke turns slightly in his seat to peer at him in confusion, "no… it's been an ok day; i'm fine. what're you asking for?"

Naruto sighs and pulls over so he can look at the brunette. "you've been acting like a major prick all night. that's why."

Itachi's advice comes rushing to the forefront of his mind. _"leave no room for him to misunderstand,"_ he reminds himself silently. he grips Naruto's shoulders and pulls him closer, he contorts his features into what he hopes is a strong and sure-of-himself expression.

he must have just looked pissed off because naruto pulls out of his hands in a huff and asks, annoyed"what the hell sasuke, you mad at me or somethin?"

Sasuke sighs and turns away, giving up. he'd be sure to let Itachi know just how bad he was at helping. "i'm not mad at you. i just thought i'd try being a bit more manly is all, " Sasuke finds himself admitting.

Naruto bursts out laughing. "Wow! man, i thought you were gonna like kill someone! do me a favor and stay the way you are. you're plenty tough in a fight, when you actually have to be, but you're not all that manly."

feeling a bit dejected, Sasuke wraps his arms around himself and sighs again. "...okay….."

Naruto starts driving again and places his hand over one of Sasuke's, making him jump in surprise. "i'm not trying to be mean or anything; i just don't think of you as the "super manly man" type. leave that mentality to bushy brows. I like your normal attitude better, " the blonde says with sincerity ringing in his words.

sasuke forces down the blush he feels rising and puts a smile in its place. "thanks," he whispers and silence overtakes the rest of the ride.

**-later-**

later that night Sasuke lays in bed. too tired to change, he had just stripped down to his boxers and pulled up the covers. he knows it's around 3 a.m. but he can't stop thinking over the day. "well Ita-Nii fails as a relationship guru," he says aloud to the darkness. "guess it's back to the drawing board. ….Maybe Dei would be of more help, after all he's the same role i would be with Naruto…"

so it was decided. after a few very much needed hours of sleep he'd talk to Deidara. as he drifts off to sleep he thinks hopefully he'd get something that would actually make sense tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Deidara

chapter 3 Deidara

after a quick explanation to Itachi and Deidara Sasuke turns to the blonde. "so i was wanting to know if you had any ideas that might actually be useful."

"hey!" exclaims itachi.

the siblings start to argue while Dei's green eyes close and he thinks, scratching his head. "sasuke he pays for you and stuff all the time, yeah?"

Sasuke pauses in his insults to his brother and answers, "yes, why?"

Deidara nods, "he might be seeing you as someone who needs to be taken care of, like a little kid. if you let him keep doing it nothing's gonna change. how about you take him out for once, yeah? maybe if he can see you as an independent person you'll have a shot."

the younger raven focuses on Dei's words and ponders their meaning, ignoring Itachi's comments of how it isn't forceful enough. he rubs his neck, mulling over the possibilities. "you actually have a point," he says thinking aloud.

"i know," Dei responds, "i'm the one who said it after all." Sasuke rolls his eyes while Dei sipped whatever fruits concoction of the day he'd made today. the blonde had to be the most narcissistic artist in the world, it was a wonder Itachi put up with it.

An annoyed Itachi then decides to butt in. "I still think you should just take him Sasuke. that's what i did."

"just because that worked on me does not mean it's always the best idea. Besides, you're a pitcher," Deidara replies for Sasuke.

"You trying to tell me Sasuke wouldn't top that blonde idiot?" Itachi is getting louder; Sasuke sighs, knowing exactly where this is headed.

his suspicion is confirmed when Deidara flings back an, "as a matter of fact i am. There's no way he would top! have you not seen how much he blushes, or how he really doesn't have any intention of dominating him. plus Naruto has more muscle than him, he's definitely bottom."

the two enter into a heated argument, one sure to last for hours. neither so much as glances at Sasuke, even though they were discussing and speculating parts of his personal life in detail. with another detached sigh Sasuke stands to leave.

he is out the door before they even have a chance to notice he was gone. he had no interest in listening to them anymore today. and they had a bad habit of forgetting he was there when they were arguing. and extra bad at it when they were 'making up'. even in public, if they wanted it they went for it. needless to say they'd been banned from many public places.

"how to treat Naruto…." he wonders as he walks down the street. he decides against a cab. he feels like taking the long way home. That or he'd just wander for a while and catch one later. he found it calmed him down and let him focus to just walk.

**-later-**

a few hours of wandering -and being hit on by giggling school girls- later Sasuke wearily puts the key into his…...UNlocked door?! hesitantly he pushes open the door, being sure not to make any noise. inside he heard nothing but murmurs coming from his tv in the living area. he silently shuts the door then ghosts into the kitchen. he notices three empty beer bottles as he takes a dusty kunai from the top of his fridge.

"whoever broke in has been drinking. _Fantastic_," hu mutters sarcastically. he follows the buzz of noise, quiet enough to make mice jealous; but sets down his weapon when he sees a familiar shock of crayon yellow hair. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

His head whips around and messy hair is replaced by startled blue oceans in the form of eyes. eyes that morphed from surprised to guilt to relief to anger in the span of two seconds. "Sasuke!" he exclaims, springing out of his seat; nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. "Where the **hell** have you been?! i came over and let myself in since you weren't answering. but you weren't home! And you weren't answering your cell, every time i called it went straight to voicemail. I thought you'd disappeared! how many times have i told you not to do that to me?! what the **hell** is wrong with you?! last time you dropped off the face of the earth i found you with that Orochimaru creep about to OD on heroine or whatever he put in that needle in some nasty back alley. wait, you're not high now are you? Roll up your sleeves Sasuke! if you're messed up i'm gonna kill you, you've been doing too well to relapse now!"

Sasuke quietly listens to Naruto's rant. it was better if he let the tipsy blonde vent out his worry and anger and run out of steam rather than defend himself right now. once Naruto quiets down Sasuke speaks calmly. "i'm sorry," he really means it too. he always felt horrible when he made Naruto worry so much about him, maybe he really was someone who needed a caretaker in his eyes. "i went to see Itachi and Deidara. my phone is here since i wasn't planning on being out so long. i ended up taking a walk around town afterwards and i'm just getting home. i am not high, and frankly i'm insulted you think i am. however, if you need proof then fine." he unzips his jacket and shrugs it off then removes the tank top beneath it, revealing in full the scars of cuts, slashes, injection marks and so on he'd accumulated on his torso and arms over the years. "see, there's nothing new and you know them better than even i do."

he was a bit disappointed Naruto had jumped to such a bad conclusion even if he understood why. he'd used drugs again a few times after Naruto brought him out of the darkness and every time he fell off the wagon he'd shut out the outside world and disappear in hopes Naruto wouldn't find out. but he was in a good place, had been for over a year now. nothing but a little alcohol in the past 18 months.

Naruto comes closer for an inspection and Sasuke has to try not to A: blush or B: puke. A, because Naruto was running his fingers over his upper body and B because his breath reeked of the cheap beer he'd been drinking.

Surprising to most, Sasuke really was not much of a drinker. he'd only get maybe one or two drinks when he went out, and almost never beer. he hated the smell of it almost as much as the taste. thankfully, Naruto didn't usually bring it to his apartment, so naturally Sasuke was suspicious. "Hey… is something wrong?"

"of course dammit! i was so worried! i almost called the cops to find your ass! i blew off a date with Sakura too cuz i was trying to get hold of you."

a wave of guilt washes over Sasuke. he knows how much that a date with her would mean to his friend; he feels terrible making him cancel just for him but it also makes him feel incredibly special. he pulls his jacket back on without zipping it and hugs Naruto tightly; forgetting for a moment that he hadn't won Naruto…..yet. "sorry, sorry. i should have taken my cell with me. it won't happen again. i promise, baka."

Naruto pulls back a few moments later and locks gazes with Sasuke, completely serious. "it had better not or i'm searching every inch of this place and putting a chip in you like a pet or something." he keeps a vice-like grip on Sasuke's arms but he could tell the blonde was trying to make a joke to mask his worry so he nods his understanding to put him at ease.

"i'll make it up to you. Let's go get some ice-cream." he adds, "my treat," trying to show somewhat he could be independent.

Naruto smiles and happily agrees, already putting his shoes on. Sasuke grabs his wallet and zips his jacket. just like that they are out the door.

**-later-**

they load up their creamy treats with toppings and lots of whipped cream. however, when they approach the cashier Sasuke's plan not to let Naruto coddle him falls apart when the girl starts trying to flirt with him. he was trying to focus on not telling her to shut the fuck up that he didn't notice Naruto had already paid her. "you don't have to do that, I was supposed to be treating you," he complains, ignoring the girl.

Naruto shrugs. "it's alright. you can get the next one. you should save your money for useful stuff anyway."

"you two are so cool, are you friends? that's awesome. Here's my number by the way, call me hottie!"

"_blah blah blah, does she ever shut up?"_ Sasuke thinks, getting less and less patient as the one-sided conversation goes on.

he was just about to speak up and tell her to stop fangirling like a thirteen year old when a high-pitched yelp escaped his lips. Naruto had just put his arm around Sasuke's waist then proceeds to rest his chin atop Sasuke's head, saying goodbye and thanks to the shocked -and blessedly quiet- girl.

Sasuke is turned and quickly led out the door to a picnic table outside. he breaks away from Naruto and sits as far away as he can; afraid if he stayed close Naruto would hear his pounding heart.

"what the… what did you do that for?" he asks, looking up at his friend in confusion.

"you don't like girls all over you like that right? i just figured you wanted to get outta there. and it was pretty uncomfortable for me to be standing there while she was throwing herself at you….." Naruto trails off massaging the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

this sounded like some kind of confession. Sasuke can't help but blush and feel his heart speeding up. Naruto was just protecting him again. That's what was going on. just that. he sighs, refusing to let his hopes rise when he knew probably nothing would happen. at length he mutters "okay" and they eat their ice cream.

after a few awkwardly silent moments Naruto breaks the ice by complaining how fast the ice cream was melting. After that the conversation turns light and normal. Sasuke smiles a few times, making his (fuck, still just a friend) friend beam at him.

these gorgeous grins, of course, cause Sasuke to miss a few heartbeats and forget to breathe once or twice. still, in the back of his mind there was the aching feeling of still not completely having him. Yet again, he was going to have to get some outside help. but who to go to next

**yes, who next? who would you like to see him go to next, leave a comment along with any feedback you have or send me a PM**


	4. Chapter 4 Tobi

Chapter Tobi

**A/N: Good lord I am so sorry to anyone reading this. I truly did not mean to leave this in progress so long. Thing is, this chapter was giving me hell since before last summer and life got way too crazy. That really isn't a good excuse, but now I have all the time in the world to write. The rest of the story is mapped out but unwritten. I finished this a week or so ago. I was going to wait until the rest was prewritten; however, I decided to get this up for anyone still actually following this story. Again, so so sooooo sorry. Thank you for being so patient. I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Please review with your thoughts? **

Sasuke woke in a daze. The last few days had been very trying. He wasn't sure what to do now. He'd only spoken to a few people but he was losing hope of Naruto ever seeing his true intentions. Days like this his druggie years seemed very appealing. He doesn't bother showering or dressing. He just slinks into the kitchen for a coffee with cold, depressed eyes. The mug is too hot in his hands, but his mind is in another place. _"Maybe just a cigarette."_ He reasons.

As if reading his mind a text comes through from Naruto reading "**Good Morning!**" followed quickly by, "**I had fun the other day. Come over for breakfast? X )**"

He can't help the smile, his stomach doing a little flop and his heart fluttering. Sasuke throws on a clean pair of pants with a random shirt then hides his messy hair under a beanie. He's out the door in less than five minutes.

0-0

Usually he knocks, but in his excitement he lets himself in. Naruto had given him the key forever ago it seemed; in case of emergency of course. He hears noise coming from the bedroom and figures Naruto is listening to one of his crazy CD's. It's as he gets closer that he makes out two distinct voices.

"Aren't you up yet? Sasuke is on his way over. You need to get dressed," Naruto says in his usual hyper voice.

"Sorry, your bed is just too comfortable" the girl, Sakura, said. He'd only met her on a few occasions but her voice is not one many people could forget.

He drops the keys and phone in his hand out of shock and just leaves. How can he even deal with this? Had Naruto and Sakura hooked up? Were they a couple now?

"_That's good for him. He seems to like her a lot,"_ he thinks sadly.

He realizes where his feet were leading so he stops immediately. Yes, he could go shoot up but….He'd finally turned it around. It obviously took more willpower than usual to do so when he finally turns away. He forces his feet to change direction, and ducks into the first coffee shop he sees.

It's a cozy mom and pop type of place. Decorated in browns and soft tans; it makes him feel like he's wandered into a giant coffee cup. The relaxation is immediate. Tension drains from his body as he takes his place in line.

The feeling of peace doesn't last long though, as thoughts of Naruto soon enter his mind. He sighs.

"In love?" A deathly perky voice behind him asks.

Sasuke turns to see a man with a complex swirling pattern in henna almost resembling a mask covering his face. Said stranger is currently ginning up at him like he'd just started tripping on Ecstasy. "D-Do you mean me?"

"Of course! You're the only melancholy boy here. What's the problem; did your lover leave you?" The guy smiles so kindly and genuinely Sasuke feels he has to let his guard down.

"No…." He says slowly. "We were never like that. And now they're probably in a relationship. Look I really don't feel like talking; I just want to get my caffeine fix and try to stay a good boy."

"So you haven't gotten him to notice you? I made my senpai's notice me. Just keep it up. You'll wear them down eventually and they'll have no choice but to notice you! That's how Tobi did it!" He proudly jabs a thumb into his own chest grinning again.

Sasuke returns all this with a frown. "Well it's too late."

"It's never too late. Just keep being a good boy and be you, you seem okay. If they don't notice they're blind.

Sasuke can't help a chuckle in spite of his bad mood. "Yea well being good isn't in my nature. That person always seems to be waiting for me to screw up." His order, thankfully, doesn't take long to make and he settles into a chair to relax a bit longer.

His peace is again shattered by Tobi's perky voice to his left. "If they stay with you through all your mistakes they must know you're a good boy deep inside and you're good right now right? I'll bet they've already noticed you even!"

The smile that now graces Sasuke's face is sarcastic and his eyes pierce daggers into the insightful stranger. "I wish. Now leave me alone. I told you already that they've found someone else."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know? Have they said they are in love with this person?"

Sasuke sits a moment to think. "No…but she slept in his bed last night."

"Well did you confirm it was that reason?"

"No, but-"

"Then you don't know. It's okay to hope."

Sasuke lets this sink in; soak fully into his brain. It was okay to be hopeful…Yes! He could confirm it before he spiraled. "Thank you, I needed to hear that Tobi. In a way."

0-0

Sasuke heads home, still reeling over his conversation. He had a spark of hope. The idea of having it taken away terrified him; maybe he'd avoid Naruto for a few days until he could brace himself.

Again: plans smashed to bits just as he made them. He tries opening his door-realizing he'd left his keys at Naruto's- hoping he'd left it unlocked. He finds it is open, but on the other side is Naruto scouring the loft and making a huge mess.

The to-go cup explodes inward in his hand, the flimsy Styrofoam bursting in his grip and spilling scalding coffee over his hand. The blonde's head whips toward the door. "Sasuke! Where have you been? I found your stuff at my place and got worried. IS YOUR HAND OKAY?!" He runs to the door and drags a skittish Sasuke to the sink to run the burned skin under cold water, demanding answers.

Sasuke cuts him off with a dark deadpan, "I didn't want to interrupt."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto stares at him, confusion written plain as day in his big blue eyes.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and glares. "I don't feel like talking to you. Just go home to Sakura."

Naruto turns the brunette to look at him, searching his face for his answers now. "Are you high? Do you have anything on you right now?"

"No. I'm tired. Just leave." He asserts even as he feels himself being pat down.

"Why are you so mad?" Of course he finds nothing, so those oceanic orbs read two giant question marks again. It's getting hard for Sasuke to stay so harsh.

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me you finally got with Sakura." It's a cop-out but not exactly a lie he tells himself. Luckily Naruto buys it.

"I'm not with her though. She slept at my place 'cuz she couldn't get a ride home. Turns out she has a thing for you. Tried to let her down easy for you; said you're pining for someone already. She insisted you come over yourself and tell her. Shoulda told you she was there, though, I know you're not her biggest fan." He finishes it off with a laugh, smiling brightly.

Sasuke's mood is immediately lifted. It takes a moment to sort through it all and work out the best response. "Thanks….I guess…For the record I have fallen for someone just not her."

"Really?! Tell me! Tell Me!"

"No."

"But it's your first crush in forever!"

"No."

0-0

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Naruto bugging Sasuke for even the smallest details and Sasuke shutting him down every time. Just like that –unfortunately for Sasuke- everything seemed to be back to normal.


	5. Chapter Kakashi

Chapter Kakashi

Back to normal means back to daily check ups, visits and/or incessant text messaging. This is how Sasuke knows Naruto is feeling nostalgic. He'd texted about a thousand times to ask him to come to dinner with one of their former martial arts teachers. Obviously he'd go since the messages would only continue if he didn't. Now staying through a meal, that would depend on the teacher.

It turns out to be Kakashi Hatake; well that warrants a few hours. Naruto says he wants to meet up at seven; naturally that's when Sasuke begins getting ready. If he could count on one thing it was his old sensei to be ridiculously late. The man was never on time a day in his life. Predictably they were meeting in a bar so nothing fancy. He'd end up carrying the blonde idiot home since he'd try keeping up with the older man.

Sasuke arrives at the crowded spot at eight on the dot, catching Kakashi just as he exits his cab. "Yo geezer. Late as always." This earns him a blow to the back of his head and a warm smile.

"No earlier than you."

This is when an annoyed blonde storms up to them. "I said seven guys! I'm starving!"

"Oh no! World's coming to an end. Naruto hasn't eaten in three hours. Call the news."

"Shut up sensei!" He responds to the sarcasm. "Come on guys let's go order!"

They are seated barely ten minutes before Naruto scampers off to talk to someone. Sasuke watches him go over the coffee in his hands. His concentration is broken not long after by a distinct laugh across the table.

"Are you two a thing yet?" He asks making Sasuke choke on his drink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shoots back.

"Oh come on. We've been waiting for years on you two to make the leap.

"We?"

"Guy and I of course. We plotted for years on getting you two alone. It was something of a competition for us. You both ignored anything juicy though."

Sasuke's surprise colors his expression before he forces it to his well practiced glare. "Hardly professional of either of you. I could have you arrested for saying that."

"Ah but you won't. You like me too much. I'll take that as a no, by the way."

Sasuke doesn't deign to responds, just sips and watches Naruto.

"Want me to leave?" Kakashi chuckles, watching Sasuke practically moon over the other Boy. "You know one of you eventually needs to take the first step or nothing is going to change."

Another sip of delicious caffeine.

"I'm serious you know. It's like a bad romance film watching you two."

"Why do you keep saying 'you two'? What are you implying?" Just as he is about to receive a response, Naruto comes running back over with none other than Might Guy in tow.

"Look who I ran into at the bar guys! Let's all have a drink!"

And drink they did. Sasuke kept to his coffees and water; watching and contemplating. Eventually Naruto is in deep discussion with Kakashi over some new book they'd both picked up and Sasuke turns to Guy purposefully. "Kakashi says you and he have bets going about my and Naruto's friendship."

"Friendship?! You mean you two STILL aren't romantic? I could have sworn you were like a married couple with how he was talking about you! Good, means I still have a chance to win!"

"You mean this is still going on?!"

"Of course! We don't drop a bet until it's decided!"

"Of course you wouldn't" Sasuke groans. Again referencing the both of them as if it was so natural to do so, who all saw it that way? Did they know something he didn't? Impossible; just wishful thinking.

Luckily the other three were getting quite hammered and entertained themselves from that point on. That is, until the older two get in a boisterous fight over some comment one of them made. The younger pair know the pattern well enough to take their leave. A very drunk Naruto leans heavily into his friend. "You should know not to try and keep up by now," Sasuke admonishes.

"Buh… I' was fuuuun!"

"Not going to be fun tomorrow."

"Y'll take care'f me righ'?"

"Duh, you idiot." Sasuke manages to manhandle Naruto into a cab and after an awkward ride consisting of Naruto lying in his lap, babbling they stumble into Sasuke's apartment.

"Thank ya Sas'ke. Y'alwys take such good care'f me." He hugs his friend tightly, swaying on his feet due to the alcohol.

Sasuke smiles, hugging back, No matter how many times his Naruto said it, it never got old. "Yea, yea. Shoes off or you'll ruin the couch." He backs away reluctantly to get an extra blanket from the closet.

By the time he gets back Naruto is curled up on the couch snoring. A thick blanket is draped over him then Sasuke heads to the kitchen. He sets out coffee, sugar, and a mug for ease in the morning. Naruto would be craving it and would probably wake up first. All the caffeine would keep him up late. Now for bed.

Sleep does elude him for a while. Why were the senseis so sure? He, himself had never gotten a clear idea of Naruto's interests. He'd always assumed he was interested in women. After all, he'd dated that Hinata girl for the longest time. Afterward there had really only been a string of first dates. He seemed to be completely focused on Sasuke's well being rather than a love life. Did that mean Naruto cared about him or that he was just being a good person and keeping him out of trouble? _Ugh! I don't care! I need some sleep!_

He tosses over on his other side, away from the door. The dull light of his laptop and the short stories pulled up keep him company until he eventually passes out mid-paragraph.


	6. Chapter 6 Gaara

Chapter Gaara

The hangover is indeed an epic one. Most of the day was spent in silence because any small sound caused Naruto to cringe in pain. I say most of the day for a reason: around noon the front door bangs open to allow a redhead to crash in; nearly knocking everything over on his way in. Sasuke immediately jumps into action, helping the other man sit and make the least amount of noise possible.

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto demands weakly. "I thought I was the only one who had a key!" There is a hint of jealousy in his tone, or is that more wishful thinking again?

Gaara replies flatly, void of emotion. "I don't need a key, I picked the lock." To Sasuke he is much softer, "What's that boring one hanging around here for?"

"The better question is why are you here?" He levels a glare on his old 'friend'. Nothing good came of their friendship before so there is no way good could come of it now.

"Wanted to visit. Getting clean, knew you were too."

"Wait, this is one of your drug friends?! I knew he looked familiar!" Naruto hops up quickly, swaying on his feet a minute before he steadies and crosses his arms over his chest angrily. "Why are you here? He's not going back to that."

Gaara looks up just as icily from his seat. "If you'd been listening you'd know I said I'm getting clean. It isn't as interesting on my own."

"Interesting?! Was it interesting when he was starving? How about when his whole body had marks all over it? Interesting when he overdosed?" His tone rises with each word until he is almost screaming at this stranger; getting lost in his emotions.

"Both of you just shut up. Naruto sit down. Gaara stop antagonizing." Sasuke glares at the both of them, a look brokering no argument. Both of them obey with annoyed huffs. "Now, Gaara. Talk."

"Like I said, I decided to come visit. Looks like you're doing well. Apartment, job obviously, boyfriend," he says, taking a look around.

"He's not my-"

"Yea, he's got his life together. Doesn't need old habits to take over." He runs right over Sasuke's denial, each word was cutting and so unlike his normal perky self Sasuke has to do a double take.

"Protective isn't he?" Garra asks, still addressing Sasuke only.

"Damn right I am. So why don't you stop lying and tell me the real reason you're here?"

Gaara turns his rage at the blonde while speaking. "So he'd the one who got you out then? Yea, I'm not out. Not yet. But I want to be Sasuke." He turns to his friend, pleading eyes the only show of emotion on his face. "Sasuke listen, I owe some money. I want to pay and make a clean cut. I need help."

"Yea, and why should he help you?"

"Now everyone has an over bearing angel to come save them blondie." Gaara throws icily over his shoulder. Clearly things were getting out of hand again.

"Overbearing?! Do you hear that Sasuke?"

"Yes, now shut up. Gaara, how much?" He ignores the hurt look contorting Naruto's features, just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"A thousand. That should cover what I owe and be enough to get out of town.."

"Fine."

"But Sasuke you can't just give a junkie that kind of money."

"Oh, but you can Blondie? I remember you sinking plenty more into him before he finally gave in and gave the life up."

"That was different!"

"How? He's your friend. I'm his. It makes perfect sense."

"you're bullshitting though. I knew he'd get clean you look like you're waiting for another fix."

The arguments are again cut off by Sasuke. This time he's silently pressing a wad of cash into Gaara's hand. "Pay off Orochimaru. Go to rehab. There's a car too, for the one I went to."

Naruto stands there, frozen in shock and anger as Gaara hugs Sasuke tightly. The two head to the door. "Seriously. Pay and go. It's worth it."

"And what, you'll help me every step of the way just like your boyfriend in there?"

"Yes. He isn't my boyfriend by the way."

"Could have fooled me with how he was acting."

"He's been that way since we were kids."

"Huh! Thanks, I'll call them tomorrow." Sasuke knows this is a lie but nods good naturedly anyway. He shuts the door tightly and takes a breath before turning to face Naruto.

"You know he's probably just going to buy more?" A combative Blonde with eyes like ice greet him.

"I know but I want to help. You did the same for me. Repeatedly."

"That's different!" Clearly he is unwilling to drop the conversation.

"How?" Sasuke retorts calmly.

"Wha?" the simple remark seems to stun him into speechlessness.

"How is that different?"

"Well, you're my friend-"

"He was mine."

"I care about you. I hated seeing you in that situation-"

"Again, the same. Naruto does this have a point?" An exasperated Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest in a combative stance of his own.

"If you'd listen a minute you'd know I was getting to it. I almost gave up on you so many times but I kept giving in and doing what I could because I love you. That's why it's different. You get angry when he doesn't do what you like but I just kept going happily because I knew you'd get your head together at some point. You bastard, I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same for him."


	7. Chapter 7 Naruto

_**A/N: Well this is it. A short chapter to round out the story. I apologize if everyone seems a bit ooc in this story. Especially in these last few chapters. The initial excitement I had at the beginning faded a lot when I picked it back up. I didn't want the story to suffer too much, and I really hope it didn't. Thank you to everyone reading this. ^.^ I adore this pairing. Also, it picks up right where the last chapter left off unlike the previous ones. Enjoy.**_

Chapter Naruto

Sasuke stares, all anger, all feeling draining from him. He's left with a nice numb sensation as he continues to simply stare. Eventually Naruto starts squirming under the scrutiny; refusing to meet the eyes boring into him. The silence stretches on for countless minutes before time starts again.

"Sorry that was-"

"Did you mean-"They say at the same time.

"You go ahead," Naruto offers, scratching the back of his neck.

"Did you mean that; all of it?" His eyes remain intense, taking in all of Naruto for the answers he needs.

"Of course, I really do think you're a bastard sometimes." His laugh is humorless, avoiding. Well no more of that, Sasuke decides.

"No. the…You love me? Since when?"

"Since we were like fourteen I guess. Before all he gang stuff and the drugs. I've done my best not to show it I guess, especially since you said you were interested in someone."

"What the Fuck Naruto?!" He shouts this without thinking, knowing it would be misunderstood.

"I'm sorry, I am. I've ruined our friendship haven't I?" He's already looking for his things to leave when Sasuke moves to stop him.

"No, no… Just…Do you know how damn worried I have been about how you'd react if I made a move?! And you go saying you love me so easily. Idiot!" Sasuke growls, stomping to his bedroom. He's not entirely sure why he's mad but he feels completely justified for it."

"What? Wait…What?"

"You heard me." Sasuke punctuates the sentence by slamming the door closed. He sits on the bed, head in hands trying to absorb the last few minutes._ Damn! That isn't how this was supposed to go! I can't believe-_ The weak tapping at his door breaks through the mental berating.

"Hey, Not really how I wanted to do it, but we still on for dinner? Call it a date."

Silence.

"Come on, please. I know you're listening. Just say yes already."

"Fine."

Half an hour later the two find themselves at their usual spot on hangover days. It's a nice little Japanese place, one they've been to a hundred times. Naruto of course ordered a huge bowl of ramen while Sasuke opted for a sushi plate. The only difference between tonight and any other night was the silence. It seemed neither really knew how to act now and years of friendship had been thrown out the window for all the awkwardness of a first date.

"Right. Well this is going terribly. If you expect this to go anywhere the next date better be more entertaining than this Naruto," Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Next? So I get another," He asks, genuinely surprised.

"Of course, idiot. Eat your fishcake or I'm stealing it."

"Over my dead body!"

The familiar air washes over them and the night becomes a lot easier. They are so consumed in their own little world they don't see the other blonde/brunette pair watching from the corner of the restaurant. Nor Guy handing cash over to Kakashi at the bar. Or Sakura and Kiba coming in, chattering away and soaked from a sudden downpour. Definitely not Tobi until he comes by with their check and a 'told you so' for Sasuke. No, for now they are in a bubble of what finally could be.


End file.
